Power Puppy Love
by B-pod
Summary: I'm going to make this short and sweet. The PPG have been turned into puppies by Mojo. The girls can't find the Professor, so they have to learn to live like dogs on the streets. Sorry for bad details. Stupid word limit. PPGxRRB Not really that romantic.
1. Pee Pee Leads to Kidnapping

**This has got to be the most random yet suspenseful story of mine yet. And, I know, I'm working on my other stories. I just had this lying around and thought I'd post it.**

_Deep in the night in the city of Townsville, an evil lurks and blooming the most atrocious kind of evil in his big evil mind. A plot that has been done before. Two times, actually. But this old monkey can't be taught new tricks that easily on such a dull time in life for this poor war sickened town; or can he? The causer of so much past stress and destruction, but that has always been defeated by three small girls, but which will not be girls any more if his plan hatches from it's bud and blossoms into the most evil of all… EVIL!_

**Power Puppy Love  
by B-pod**

**Chapter 1-Pee Pee Leads To Kidnapping  
**

"Quick! Quick! The bathroom's this way! Why did I ever let you convince me into a lemonade drinking contest?" Three little kindergarten girls, two with full bladders, we're happily enjoying their Saturday afternoon at the beach, in their cute color coordinated tankinis and huge sassy sunglasses. All was going as smooth as silk. That is, until the ones called Bubbles and Buttercup had the uncontrollable need to empty the tank after one of them challenged the other into said above contest.  
"Me? You were the one who said I was too delicate enough to do it and made me make you," the cute little pigtailed blond with her sparkly blue eyes squeaked as sweat slowly dripped down her face.  
"That's what you two get for being so stupid," the redheaded one exclaimed as if she was the only one who had some sense.  
"Don't start, Blossom. Oh jeez, I can't hold it in much longer!" The short black haired one was screaming at this point, clutching the area where it was urging to release the lemonade.  
"You can do it Buttercup. We're almost… What is this?" Bubbles shrieked as she and her sisters skidded to a stop in front of a huge crowd of angry women's backs that were blocking the way to the restrooms.

"This is some line," Blossom said, impressed. But it came to her attention that it was nothing of a line. Just a big mob of females who were shouting and complaining while waving threatening fists in the air. "Excuse me Ms, just what's going on here?" Blossom asked a tall pregnant women nearby.  
"I don't know. It was like this when I got here, but I really need to go."  
"Come on girls, let's go see what's causing this ruckus," said Blossom to her companions as she rose above the crowd.  
"Alright! Free cuttsies," Buttercup cheered excitedly. The girls squeezed their way past the ladies blocking the door and looked around inside.

"Hey Brick, what are these little bucket things next to the toilets?" a little blond boy named of Boomer called across the room. The redheaded boy with his red backwards baseball cap floated over to see what his brother was talking about.  
"That's where they keep barf bags. Girls have dumping problems and throw up in there cuz they can't handle it," he made up.  
"Really? Cool," Boomer opened the lid and peeked his big sapphire blue eyes down the metal container. "This doesn't look like puke. Looks more like…"  
"Hey Butch, you giving birth in there, or what? This place is stuffy and those hags out there are driving me crazy," Brick shouted through another stall.  
"Almost don- oooh… I'll need some more time (fart)," came a shaky voice and a couple of smelly toots as an answer.  
"What do you three think you're doing in here?" the leader Powerpuff demanded from the doorway.

"Hurry it up Butch, the Powderpuffs are here," Brick calmly said and knocked the back of his hand against the wall of the stall his brother was in. Before Blossom had a chance to correct her counterpart on their group name, she saw her two desperate sisters making their way past her and over towards the toilets.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Brick, with Boomer soon tagging behind him, stepped in front of the puffs to prevent them from their destination.  
"Move! Before I have to make you," Buttercup threatened, trying to get past, but they just moved in the way of whichever way they did. The four spent a couple of minutes with this, but not getting anywhere. Finally, one couldn't take it anymore. Little Bubbles fell to her knees.  
"It's no use, I'm done!" she yelled, throwing her head up to the ceiling.  
"Be strong Bubbles, you can hold it," Buttercup ushered.  
"I CAN'T!" A puddle started growing underneath poor Bubbles' legs, and her scrunched up face began to relax.

Blossom covered her eyes like she couldn't bare to look, Buttercup gulped as she saw the relief on her wetting sister's face and started to need to go even more, Brick and Boomer called out the word "Eeewwwwwwwww" and exploded in fits of laughter on the bathroom floor. Bubbles face turned a bright pink and looked as if she was about to cry of shame.  
"Baby made a wee-wee! She made a wee-wee!" Brick shouted, pinching his hurting stomach.  
"Butch, come out you gotta-ha- you-you gotta s-he-ee this," Boomer cried, trying to breath, as he crawled to the door of the stall and was pounding rapidly against it.  
"I am trying to concentrate in here if you don't mind," a struggling and annoyed voice came back.  
"Whatever, you stick in da mud."

Bubbles wailed, her tears rushing down her cheeks and mixing into the yellow puddle beneath her. Everyone in the room, and just outside it covered their ears from the piercing cries. "SOMEBODY SHUT HER UP!" Brick screamed over the sobs.  
"IT WAS YOU WHO MADE HER CRY IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Buttercup shouted back. Blossom ran by Bubbles' side and rapped her arm around her, struggling not to faint from the eardrum popping noise next to her ear.  
"Don't cry Bubbles!" she tried comforting, though she could barely hear herself. "They're just immature boys, don't listen to what they say."  
"NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screeched, burying her face in her hands.  
"FOR CRACKERS SAKE, JUST CAN IT! YOU'RE GONNA KILL US!" Brick yelled, pulling his hat over one ear.  
"How about you can yourself? You're not making things any easier!" Blossom shouted at him.  
"Don't tell me what to do! Babying her isn't gonna do spit!"  
"I'm not babying her, I'm comforting her! And you being a jerk isn't helping, so leave this to me!"

"Yeah," Buttercup joined in, "Who do you think has to put up with her crybaby attitude every day?" Bubbles looked up at her sister with hurt eyes. She stood to her feet, and raced out of the bathroom, still sobbing. Blossom frowned at the taken-a-back Buttercup. Brick Boomer, and Butch, who fell out of the stall with his pants down, all collapsed on the floor like they had just gotten shot.

"Finally!" Boomer sighed.  
"I thought we were being bombed," Butch exclaimed.  
"Buttercup, you go and apologize to her this minute!" Blossom ordered.  
"What do I have to apologize for?" she protested.  
"Yeah, she saved our lives," Brick cackled.  
"Stop it, you!" Blossom snapped. "You know very well what you did. You hurt her feelings."  
"Oh, well excuse me. Why don't you through me in jail?"  
"Why don't you give her a metal?"  
"Why don't all of you shut your pot holes, and why don't you find your sister and say you're sorry before I tell the Professor?" Buttercup rolled her eyes at her leader with exaggeration.  
"Fine, _Mom_. But I don't mean it." The girl shot through the ceiling.  
"AND USE THE DOOR NEXT TIME!" Blossom shouted before turning back to the boys, who were still lying on the ground. "And you three better stay out of trouble, or you'll be hearing from me. I'll get you later."  
"Ooh, we're shaking now." Blossom ignored her counterpart and exited through the whole in the ceiling Buttercup had made. Brick stood up and rubbed his popping ears.  
"...Butch, pull your pants up."

----

Bubbles sat on a bench outside China town, sniffing and rubbing her blood-shot blue eyes. She made a whining sound when she saw her nose was starting to drip and she didn't have a tissue to clean it with. A hand suddenly appeared in front of her face with a clean ex in it. She looked up to the owner of the outstretched arm and saw a man in a trench caught and sunglasses. "Aw, why is the lil baby crying?" he asked in a baby voice.  
"I am NOT crying! And I am NOT a baby!" Bubbles squealed. "I just... have allergies," she made up.  
"Oh, of course," the short man said in an unbelieving tone. He propped himself up next to her, making her feel a bit uncomfortable. "May I ask what's upsetting you?"  
"I'm not... Well, it's a long story," she began.  
"I have time," he insisted patiently.  
"Well, if you really want to know, IwasatthebeachwithmysistersandIgotinalemonadedrinkingcontestwithButtercupandthenwebothneededtogopeepeesowewenttothebathroombutitwas full sowewentinsidetoseewhatwaswrongandtheRowdyruffBoyswereintheresoItriedtogetpastthembuttheywouldn'tletmebyandIreallyreallyneededtogoandIcouldn'tholditanylongersoI peedrightthereinfrontofthemallonthefloorandtheylaughedatmeandIstartedcryingandthanButtercupsaidIwasacrybabysoIgotevenmoreupsetandranawayandhereIam."

The man was dazzled.  
He blinked behind his shades and coughed, "I... I see."  
"You understand me, don't you mister?"  
The man almost laughed but instead answered, "Yes, sweet girl, yes. Why don't you come by my house and have some cookies?" Bubbles beamed at the idea of cookies, but remembered what the Professor had always warned them about. "Never talk, or go off with strangers."  
"Thank you, sir. But I should be going now."  
"Oh, no, really. My wife just made some fresh from the oven." Bubbles' tummy rumbled and her mouth watered.  
"What flavor?"  
"Well, what flavor do you like?"  
"Chocolate chip."  
"Than it's chocolate chip."  
"Really? Ohhh, it is tempting..." Bubbles hesitated. "But I should really be getting home." Suddenly, a great boom sounded from a ways away, fallowed by a burst of flame and screams from the citizens. "Look out! We're being attacked!" Bubbles picked up the man and flew for cover in an alley just before a bomb hit them. Bubbles' heart was pounding as she scanned the area. A few kids were still out in the open, screaming for help. "Stay put, Mr. Man. I have to go and hel..." All turned black.

**R&R if you can please. I know it's totally random now but it will all make sense later. Oh, and I didn't add this, but the reason the RRB were in the women's bathroom was because the men's was full, and they'd shoot lazers at any female who tried to get just because... well, ask them.**


	2. She Says He's Sexy! She's Gone Crazy

**This should have been out way sooner. I actually wrote the first 2 and a half chapters in one night when I was bored, so it was all set.**

**Power Puppy Love  
****by B-pod**

**Chapter 2**-**She Says He's Sexy...She's Gone Crazy**

"Blossom, I couldn't find Bubbles," Buttercup called up the stairs to her sister when she got home hours later.

"Buttercup!" The Professor swept the girl into his arms and tucked her head under his chin. "Are you all right?"

"Of course I'm all right. Lemme go!"

"I didn't know what to think when we were bombed. Two of my girls missing! I was so worried."

Buttercup huffed. "Professor, I'm a super hero. Bombs ain't gonna get through my skin."

"What do you mean you can't find Bubbles?" Blossom asked, floating down from the stair case.

"I mean that I can't find her," Buttercup retorted.

"Bubbles is missing?!" Professor Utonium shouted in panic. "Oh, this is terrible! What if she was hit? Oh, my poor, sweet, angel!"

"Give it a rest, Professor." The man ignored Buttercup's statement and grabbed his keys.

"I'll have to go look for her myself." His two daughters stopped him from reaching the door.

"No can do, Professor," Blossom put. "We can't let you go out at a time like this. Who knows when we might be attacked again? We'll go look for her. You stay here."

"But..."

"No buts, no cuts, no coconuts," Buttercup said firmly.

"...I can't believe you just said that."

"Shut up, Blossom. Professor, like I said, we're superheros. We can take care of ourselves."

"She's right, Professor. Remember the last time you worried too much about us? We'll be okay, but you won't if you leave this house." With that, the two left through the door and out into the sky in search of their third sibling.

"Girls, wait!" Professor Utonium called out to them, but could only watch the pink and green lights trail off into the distance and after a bit, disappear. "I can't afford to loose you all..."

----

Bubbles was dreaming. It was a strange dream. She was running around a field with her sisters and her friends when she tripped. The field turned into a hill, and it got steeper by the second. She kept rolling and rolling, wondering when she would stop. Just as she thought that, she hit a cold, hard ground. When she looked up, her friends were nowhere to be seen, and a giant truck with it's horns honking and headlights flashing in her eyes was zooming right towards her! She tried to sit up, but she couldn't move. The vehicle was about to crush her when her eyes shot open.

Sweat was running down her body and her breathing was so fast it was almost suffocating. She tried to wipe her brow when she realized she really couldn't move. Her wrists and ankles were pinned to a steel platter. She blinked her blurry eyes to adjust them to her surroundings. She screeched with surprise when she saw a pair of great big blue eyes in front of her.

"Hey guys, I think she's awake!" said the eyes, but when their owner backed up, she saw it was non other than Boomer.

"Well, duh. We heard her scream. Jeez, get her a muzzle," came another familiar and annoying voice as Brick and Butch came into her sight as well.

"What do you think you're doing? Where am I? Let me go!" Bubbles yelled all in one breath. She raised an eyebrow when she saw all three of them start snickering. "What's so funny? What are you laughing at?"

"Why don't you look at yourself, baby?" Butch said, then they all exploded into laughter. Bubbles looked down and gasped. She was wearing nothing but a diaper held together by a giant safety pin. (A/N: For my own creativity's sake, I want to let you know ahead of time that they--the RRB--had nothing to do with that. There is an actual reason why she's wearing a diaper. Plus she's a toddler, so it's not perverted. Just so you know...)

"What?...What?..." was all she could manage to say.

"Aww, is da widdle baby gonna cwy?" Brick taunted. Bubbles bit back her tears as much as she could, but could feel her eyes already start watering.

"Haha! Baby. Cwy!" Boomer roared out stupidly.

"You just killed it Boomer," Brick said coldly, his laughter stopping, causing Butch's to stop also. Boomer gave a huff and turned his back from them all. "Anyway..." Brick turned his attention back to Bubbles. "You just wait right here while we get the big man. Come on guys." Butch fallowed Brick out of the room, but was stopped when Brick turned around to see Boomer still pouting with his back turned. "Boomer, you coming or what?" Boomer responded with a humph. "Fine then. You keep an eye on her so she doesn't get away." Boomer said nothing. There was a mutter under Brick's breath that sounded like, "Stupid kid".

"Yeah, stupider than stupid," Butch agreed as he shut the door behind them, leaving a grumpy Boomer and a confused and diaper wearing Bubbles alone.

"Psst," Bubbles whispered over to her counterpart. Boomer didn't budge. "Psssst," Bubbles tried again, two times louder and longer. Boomer's head looked around, trying to find out where the sound was coming from. "Pssssssssst!" Bubbles hissed impatiently. Boomer began thrashing his arms around in the air like there was a fly buzzing around him. "PSSSSSSSSSSST!!" Bubbles psst as hard as she could.

"Guys, I think we have an air leak or something," Boomer yelled.

"No, you dummy, it's me!" Bubbles tried not to shout out. The blond boy turned around to look at her annoyed face.

"Oh," he said, almost blushing at his mistake. "You sprung a leak?"

Bubbles would have slapped her forehead at her disbelief at his density if she hadn't been held down. How could he be her counterpart?

"NO! I was pssting to you!"

Boomer tilted his head in confusion.

"You were pissing to me?" How hopeless can one brain be? Did he even have one?

"Oh, get real. I was trying to catch your attention," she explained, trying to stay calm.

"Oh. Than what do you want?" Boomer snapped at her, obtaining his wannabe superior toughness.

"I want you to get me out of here," Bubbles whispered so no one else would hear.

"And why would I do that?"

"Cuz I'll pay you back later."

Boomer gave out a great, "HA!" with his hands on his hips and his head thrown back. "You'll have to do better than that." Bubbles bit her lip and tried to think of something he'd fall for before the others got back.

"I need to pee."

"How stupid do you think I am?" Bubbles tried to prevent herself from answering that, so she just kept on.

"No, really. You wouldn't want me to soak the floor with my urine, would you?" Boomer cringed at the thought.

"You can't fool me. You wet yourself back at the bathroom. And even if you did, you have that dumb diaper of yours to go in." Bubbles would have cursed if she knew any. She tried thinking of something else.

"You know, you have beautiful eyes."

Boomer gaped at Bubbles and she almost surprised herself.

"Wuzzat?" he said in disbelief.

"And your hair is so spunky. Those adorable spikes and that.. banana yellow color." Boomer slowly reached for the ends of his hair automatically, running his hand around the spikes. "I've gotta say, you are one of the best looking guys I've ever seen. I've never realized it until now, but you are just so..." Bubbles tried to think of a persuading word. She decided on one she overheard Ms. Keane call the Professor when they were still dating. "Sexy." Boomer's eyes nearly popped out of his head and his face was so red it looked as if it was about to burst into flames.

"HELP!" he screamed. "SHE'S GONE CRAZY!" The boy ran out of the room at top speed.

'Shoot. I scared him off,' she thought to herself in disappointment. 'Guess I should have used a word I knew what meant.'

----

"Blossoooom," Buttercup whined to her sister, "Can we," she gulped, "_please_ go home now? Bubbles is probably back there already."

"No way, Buttercup. We're not stopping until we find Bubbles," Blossom instructed seriously. "Besides, we haven't been searching that long at all."

"Well, in case you didn't know, I've been looking for that girl for hours sense she ran off this afternoon because somebody insisted I just had to apologized to her," Buttercup reminded.

"Oh, right. You still do have to tell her your sorry."

"Why the heck why?"

"Do I have to draw you a picture? You really hurt and embarrassed her back there."

"So what? It's not my fault she's such a crybaby." Blossom stopped in mid air, causing Buttercup to bump into her. "What's with you?"

"That's the thing with you, Buttercup. You always talk about yourself. It's never your fault, you're always innocent, it was never you that broke the Professor's chandelier, it's always you that never does anything wrong. Can't you admit something for once than acting like... like Princess all the time?"

"What? What did you call me? Are you comparing me to that stuck up, spoiled little bratty twit?" Buttercup retorted, greatly insulted.

"What I'm saying is, you have this thing were you like to think you can get away with everything and make yourself look like a big shot even if it means hurting others. I'm saying you should swallow your pride for once in your life, you know?"

"No. I don't know. What you're saying is that I'm a bitch."

"No, Buttercup," Blossom defensed with a roll at the eyes at Buttercup's stubbornness.

"Oh yeah?" Buttercup asked, raising her voice, taking all this very seriously. "Than what exactly are you trying to get through to me? That I'm selfish?"

"That your _being_ selfish." Blossom was starting to loose her patience with her sister's refusal to admit her behavior.

"Look who's talking!" Buttercup backfired, now waving her arms wildly about above her head.

"What? How am I being selfish? I'm the only reasonable one around here!" Blossom was now loosing her temper more than patience.

"Is that even a question? You are always so, 'I'm the only smart one out of all of us that can do absolutely anything because I'm the leader' kind of selfish. Don't you ever give anybody a chance to give it there own shot and not fallow your 'perfect' orders? Who made you queen of the world anyway?"

"You are making no sense! If you're so special, why don't you run on home while I look for Bubbles?"

"There you go again, Miss. High and Mighty. Thinking that you're the only one who can do things right."

"Because you always complain so you never do anything! You talk all this nonsense about 'giving it your own shot', well now I'm giving you a choice to go home and give up, or go continue looking." Buttercup glared deeper at this. She gave her self a moment of thought.

"I'll keep looking, but not with you!" she decided out loud.

"That's just fine with me."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

The two girls continued "fine"ing each other as they separated over the town until someone from below yelled "SHUT UP!"

Blossom was looking through the west of Town while Buttercup searched the east, both distancing farther away from their destination.

----

"What's the matter with you?" Brick asked as they reentered the room.

"Get off me." Boomer was clinging to Butch's back, shacking at the sight of Bubbles. "Somebody get him off me," Butch shouted with annoyance.

"Get him off yourself," Brick said, hopping into a nearby couch. Bubbles couldn't see who else came into the room, but she had a guess.

"Stop your wobbling about, you two! For your wobbling is causing my head to ache, which does not please me. So in order to ease my head from it's aching, I order you to stop your wobbling! So that I will not be too unpleased." (A/N: Jebus Crisp, sorry I'm so bad at Mojo talk -.-)

"ALRIGHT!" Butch yelled at the voice behind Bubbles. "Just shut up and we'll stop our 'wobbling'." The boys (except Boomer who was still hooked onto the back of Butch's shirt from fear) gave a little chuckle.

"Um, excuse me," Bubbles chimed. "I'm a little hungry." There was a maniacal cackle from behind her.

"Well, isn't that just too bad?" The short man from before stepped in front of her. "Wouldn't you like a chocolate chip cookie?"

"You have chocolate chip cookies, Mojo?" Boomer asked excitedly, emerging from behind his brother.

"No, fool! And you just blew my cover! The cover that covers my identity that I wished to keep covered until you..."

"We get it," Butch interrupted.

"Ahem, well then, I suspect you," he turned back to Bubbles, "are now aware of my true self now?" He ripped off his trench cloak to reveal his normal clothes.

"Mojo Jojo, you're not the tissue giving man that had a wife with cookies!" Bubbles shouted in disgust, where the Rowdyruff Boys began laughing their heads off.

"Mojo? Married?" Brick laughed.

"With who? His pillow?" Butch added with a snort.

"Silence!" Mojo roared with rage.

"Why am I here, you monkey?" Bubbles demanded.

"I am glad you asked. You are here, as a test subject. You see, I was planning a plan that has been planned before. But this time, this plan I have planned before is planned differently. This plan is a new type of that plan, only better. This plan that I have plann... Ey! You boys, what do I hear you muttering over there?"

The Rowdyruffs were huddled on the old red couch, snickering about how their pops must be mentally incapable to shut up.

"Quiet, I say, quiet! Ahem. Now, let's get started shall we?" Just then, the Town's alarm siren went off, signaling they were, yet again, under attack. "Curses! Boys, go take care of those Hitlers."

----

"Buttercup!"

"Blossom!"

The sisters flew back to each other's side when they spotted they planes coming. "Now what?" Buttercup asked in aggravation.

"I think we should go home. The Professor's gonna be worried to death," Blossom instructed.

"He's gonna be more worried when we come home empty handed," Buttercup reasoned.

"Not necessarily. Besides, what if they bomb near home?"

"Hello? They're bombing the city! I've had enough of this! I say we go in there and fight!"

"Well..." An explosion erupted from above them, and flaming bits of metal rained down on their heads. The two quickly brushed it off before it burned into them.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Buttercup searched the skies, but found nothing but planes hovering over them, dropping bombs.

"It wasn't a bomb... Do you think a plane exploded?" Blossom wondered, also searching around the place.

"How did a plane explode?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, it could have been a malfunction in the engine, or a bomb fell on it from above accidentally? Or..."

"Or a couple of no good boys are blowing them all up for kicks." Blossom looked around in Buttercup's direction and saw the three Rowdyruff Boys playing baseball with a bomb as a ball and a plane as a bat.

"Oh, yeah. That too."

"Throw it already, throw it!" Butch was shouting to Boomer who through the bomb at him, which was smacked and sent soaring in the air, colliding and destroying another plane. Butch hammered his plane bat into the ground like a football and waved his arms in the air in victory.

"That was the cruddiest hit if I've ever seen one," Buttercup called out to her counterpart, who's proud face turned sour.

"What do you know about hits?" he spat.

"I know I've seen better swings on a playground."

Butch was twitching with anger as his brothers laughed at him.

"You think you're all that? Let's see how well you hit this." Butch snatched a passing by plane that was just about to release a bomb and chucked it as hard as he could at Buttercup. She was about to punch it back, and would have too if it didn't explode right in her face.

"Buttercup!" Blossom shrieked. She scowled at all the boys. "What do you think you're doing, anyway?"

"Having fun. How are you?" Butch answered smugly.

"We're getting rid of these things, what do you care?" Brick re-answered.

"You can't just go around blowing things up!" Blossom protested. "Especially when there are living people in them."

"Okay, first of all, who says we can't? And second, these living people are trying to kill everyone here," Brick responded.

"First, I say you can't. Second, even so, these are still people and you don't just kill them out of baseball games!"

"That's war for ya, sweetie. Weather we kill or not, it's not going to stop. Our people are killing them, and getting themselves killed."

"What do you mean, 'our people'? They aren't any of yours! You don't deserve to be called Townsville citizens."

"Oh, that hurt, Bloss. That really hurt."

"I'm glad."

"Well, anyway," While Brick was talking, Blossom had just noticed Butch was missing from the two, "I guess we should be on our way." Speak of the devil's son, Butch appeared by the side of his brothers... With Buttercup in his arms? Blossom's sister--tattered and covered in smut--was struggling to free herself from Butch who had his arms hooked under hers.

"Let go of me you big, fat thug! Let me go or I'll..."

"Buttercup! Get over here this instant!" Blossom shouted as if she had gotten over there on her own.

"I'd love to, red, but as you can see, I'm a little tied up here!" Buttercup screamed at her.

"Put her down!" Blossom ordered.

"And I'd listen to you, why?" With that, the three boys and the captive Buttercup disappeared through the towers, with Blossom fallowing them.

...

"Oh, pleeeeease, make her be quiet," Boomer complained as the raging Buttercup continued to thrash about and scream threats and swears.

"I kind of like her bickering," Butch admitted with a sly smirk. "It makes it more exciting."

"Are you mental? She's driving me crazy!" Brick disagreed, covering his ears with annoyance.

"You think I'm driving you crazy now? I'm gonna make you permanently insane once I get my hands on all of you!" the girl shouted, biting on Butch's hand to try to pry herself free, but was only making him enjoy himself more.

"Let's just get her back to Mojo's as soon as possible to get her strapped down like her whiny sister," Brick exhausted.

"So that's where you're taking me? You kidnapped Bubbles? Why I outta... And I will outta..."

"Bummer," Boomer interrupted Buttercup's yipping. "Pinkys fallowing us." They turned around and saw the pink light catching up to them.

"Eh, let her fallow," Brick allowed with a shrug. "Just make sure she doesn't catch us." The boys sped up.


	3. Shoot!

**Powerpuppy Love  
****by B-pod**

**Chapter 3-Shoot!  
**

Blossom pushed herself to keep up with the green, red, and blue lights ahead of her, turning corners and in between buildings over and over. She could hear her sister's shouts of anger and could see her laser eye beams shooting wildly in random directions. She was starting to gain on them, getting closer and closer by the minute. She got to the point where she was about a foot away from them, Buttercup's yelling louder then ever. Blossom stretched her arm out at Butch's foot just as he took a quick look around his shoulder. There was a small squeaking sound and before Blossom could process what it was, she had a puff of horrid smelling green smoke in her face, up her nostrils and on her tongue. She withdrew her hand to slap it to her face and wipe it like mad, coughing her esophagus out.

"Uuuulgh! Eewww! Groooss!" she shouted, not paying attention to where she was flying until she collided with a concrete building. When she pulled away from the crumbling dent she made, the three streams of light were two streets down to her right and still furthering, the boy's laughs carrying after. She growled angrily at being made a fool of, and started chasing them again just before a bomb crashed in front of her. The explosion sent her twisting backwards uncontrollably. She skidded like a skipping stone on the road, disturbing the gravel as she hit. When she finally came to a halt, her whole body was aching and steam rose from her. She sat up, gave her head a few rubs and looked around to see where she was. She was at least seven blocks from where she last hit that building, and where she last saw trace of the Rowdyruff Boys.

Blossom quickly got to her feet and rose above the city. There was no sign of any of them, or any one for that matter, for as far as she could see. She tried calling out Buttercup's name, but she knew that wouldn't help any.

"Shoot!" she screamed, echoing throughout Townsville streets. "Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!" she repeated constantly. More bombs struck the town as she 'shoot'ed her mouth away.

---

"I swear, I'm giving each one of you a one-way ticket to the pit o' hell the moment I-"

"Been there, sweetheart. Ain't all that special," Brick responded to Buttercup's non stop threats and swears as he kicked the door of the Jojo residence open with a terrible crash.

"I-WILL-KILL-YOU-ALL!" was all she could scream at them now.

"You said that for the past forever," Boomer said, annoyed at her and cutting in front of Butch on the way inside. Buttercup kicked him in the butt, causing him to yelp and stumble to the floor.

Butch stepped on his back and head to walk into the room and gave him a "Loser".

Buttercup continued to thrash around and Butch was starting to lose his grip on her arms. "Hold still, you stupid girl!"

"Let me go, you stupid boy!"

"Buttercup? Is that you?" Buttercup silenced at the sound of Bubbles' voice and stopped struggling for a moment.

"Bubbles? Bubbles, where are you?!"

"I'm here! I'm here!" Buttercup was fighting to get free more than ever now.

"Guys, help me out over here," Butch called out to his siblings. Brick turned around from his walk down the hall they were in and sighed in aggravation.

"Jeez, can't you do anything? She's a chick--how hard could she be to handle?" he asked, not making any moves to assist Butch who was now being pounded against the wall, still managing to hold on.

"Maybe-oof-you should-oof-take a try then-oof-huh?" Brick grumbled and tried to grab the Powerpuff's legs to lift her up, but she was dangerously launching them in the air, her Mary-Janes just missing his red head. Brick took a step back with caution, cleared his throat, straightened his hat and continued walking down the hall, leaving his brother to be ground into the wall by the mad little girl's back.

"You can deal with her," he stated. Boomer simply passed them without a care.

"Buttercup, are you still there? What's going on? Where are you?"

"Hold on, Bubbles. Be there in a sec." Buttercup slipped one of her hands free and elbowed her captor's face behind her shoulder as hard as she could. She came in contact with something soft, and there was a scream of pain next to her ear. Her other arm was set free, and she didn't stop to see what she had done. Instead, she rocketed over the other two and into the next room, searching for her sister.

"Bubbles, let me know where you are!" she shouted into the metal room full of weapons and a living room type of furniture. Before there was a response, she could hear Brick shouting orders behind her, and almost immediately after, someone grabbed her middle and pulled her to the ground. Whoever it was got a face full of her back-handed fist and was pushed off. She quickly flew back in the air to see Boomer below her, rubbing his nose, and Brick charging directly at her at full speed. She just managed to dodge him, and was across the room, scanning the area with her guard up. Her green eyes landed on a big metal table with Bubbles pinned down to it. She was about to dive down when Brick was coming at her again. Instead of dodging, she clenched her left hand into a fist and socked him right in between the eyes. Brick went flying backwards and into the wall. The green Powerpuff levitated above Bubbles' relieved face.

"Why are you wearing a diaper?"

"I don't even know. Just get me out of here!" Bubbles shouted impatiently. Before Buttercup could touch the thick shackles holding down Bubble's tiny wrists, a beam shot her in the side of her ribs, hailing her to the floor with a scream escaping her mouth.

"That should keep you under control for awhile," Mojo said with satisfactory while turning off his ray gun loaded with Antidote X.

**Yeesh, I didn't realize this was so short. I also didn't realize it's been 3 chapters already and I still haven't gotten to the main climax. I use commas too much, don't I? Some sentances are unnecissarily long. Gotta work on that. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
